


Ballbuster

by windsorblue



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue





	Ballbuster

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ficlet](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [kinkfest](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/kinkfest), [leia](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/leia), [luke](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/luke), [luke/leia](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/luke%2Fleia), [nc-17](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/nc-17), [star wars](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/star%20wars)  
  
---|---  
  
**title:** Ballbuster  
 **fandom:** Star Wars (original trilogy)  
 **pairing:** Luke/Leia  
 **rating:** NC-17  
 **prompt:** strap-on/pegging - "You are the villain who sends her / A line of dark fantastic passion"  
written for the kinkfest community at insanejournal.

"Why do you let them call you that?" Luke asked, and Leia didn't have to ask back, _call me what?_ So instead she shrugged. She glanced backwards, over her shoulder, and saw that the cluster of pilots she'd just gotten done giving orders to was starting to dissipate. Only a few stood there still, and of them only one still sent the occasional glare in her direction.

"What am I going to do to stop them?" Leia's eyes met Luke's, and sometimes his sincerity just made her ache inside for everything he'd lost. He was genuinely angry on her behalf. That much, she knew, and knew it absolutely. But she also knew that sometimes his valor was more troublesome than it was worth. "Disciplining them for calling me a ballbuster isn't going to change their minds about me being one." She shrugged again when she frowned. "There are worse names to be called. There are worse reputations to have."

"It's disrespectful," Luke said, his frown deepening.

"They're pilots," Leia said. "If they weren't at least a little bit disrespectful, I'd be afraid there was something wrong with them."

Someone else waved for her attention, and Luke let it go, but as Leia moved away from him, Luke realized that in spite of all the vulgar things he'd heard her called and heard said in her presence - in spite of all those things said to Leia, he'd never heard her swear. And his respect for Leia grew, just a tiny bit more.

\--

"I've never heard you swear." Luke told Leia this a couple of days later, because it hadn't left his mind yet and it felt like something that ought to be said.

She stared at him for a second and let out a soft laugh. "You must have," she said. "At some point."

Luke shook his head.

"Well, do you want to hear me swear?"

There was something funny about the way Leia smiled at him when she asked that, so Luke swallowed before he shrugged his reply. "I don't know - I'm just saying. I think it's remarkable that with everything you've been through, I've never heard you swear." Leia's smile shifted a little and she moved as if she were about to walk away, so Luke added, "My Aunt Beru never swore, either."

"Never?" Leia asked. "Not once?"

"Nope, not once. In fact, the only time I ever saw Uncle Owen hit a man was because he swore in front of Aunt Beru."

"Huh." Leia watched Luke for another second before saying, "My father cursed like a smuggler when he thought no one was around to hear him." Luke laughed a little and Leia smiled again. "And you never answered my question."

Luke stopped laughing. "What question?"

"Do you want to hear me swear?"

Luke swallowed again, and the something funny in Leia's smile made his toes curl. "I did answer that. I said I didn't know."

Leia stepped closer and said, "I think you do know."

Luke shook his head. "I don't...I mean, why would I want to...?" But his voice trailed off, because that was the moment she chose to lean close, press her lips to his ear, and let out a string of obscenities the likes of which he'd never heard before. There were a couple of words in there he couldn't define. And a couple more that he was pretty sure were terms for acts so unnatural they were illegal in a dozen systems. It would have made a Hutt blush, what Leia was saying to Luke; so of course he didn't stand a chance. His face burned bright-hot, and as she pulled back from him, her last breath caressing the curve of his cheek as she did, he couldn't help but shiver a bit and let out a tiny groan, and then hope like hell she didn't hear him.

The look on her face was expectant as she said, "Well...?"

Luke nodded slowly; still blushing, he knew it. "Uh. Well. That was...certainly swearing." And that was all he could say for one awkward, too-long moment, because in his mind, something had changed. Something had shifted. In his mind, he could feel her, suddenly - feel her touching him with her hands and with her mouth. He could feel the brush of her breasts along the bare skin of his back and her hair tumbling down to tickle his arms. He could feel her guiding him onto his knees and pushing his shoulder until he was on all fours, and then - then he could feel something enter him, something that was hers, but not a part of her. He blinked and in that half-second of closed eyes he could picture how she would look with a phallus strapped on - sensual and surreal and powerful, tiny as she was, straps holding the thing low on her body. He could see the way she'd smile as she pushed it into him and could hear the things she'd whisper in his ear, and some of them were just as dirty as the words she'd just spoken, and some of them were dirtier. Luke swallowed around the lump in his throat and could feel the phallus moving inside him, push-pull-pushing, and he could feel her thighs against the backs of his legs and her hair loose and dangling around him and it felt good and smelled good and he could hear that word - 'ballbuster' - the way it would sound if he whimpered it while she fucked him...

Luke opened eyes he didn't remember closing before he finally half-stammered out, "I have to go."

"Go where?" Leia asked.

"Some...somewhere else," Luke said, and then he all but ran for his bunk.  


 

 


End file.
